Clone Wars Chronicles: Secret of the Sands
by buckeyecowgirl14
Summary: Anakin thought he was the last Skywalker in the galaxy...until he returned to a life that he vowed never to go back to. When a treaty with a bounty hunter clan doesn't go as planned, Anakin finds himself in the chains of slavery beside an unusual girl who wields a power that might even rival his own, Is she just a rare novelty? Or does she possess something more?
1. Chains

_A/N: Hey y'all! So this gives a bit more backstory into my **Clone Wars Chronicles **series. Janna is a central character as is her heritage and this is her big introduction. I know its an unusual twist to the SW galaxy so, I'd love to hear back from anyone if you have time ti review!_

Sand. He had hated sand since he was a kid. Not only had he hated sand, he also hated being a prisoner to it. When he broken those sandy chains of slavery long ago he had secretly promised to himself that he would never return. Now if he couldn't keep a promise to himself how was he expected to keep one for anyone else?

Anakin thought of all these things as he continued his longer hours of work under the beating suns. Time seemed to tick by forever here, as if each and every grain was part of a gian hourglass. He stood up and looked across the yard. There was maybe about a half dozen or so other slaves going about their duties just as he was. Still that one girl in particular kept drawing his attention. Her coal black hair hung limp plastered to her face. Actually, it almost looked like enough to pull her weight down to the ground.

So much had happened in such a short time, he really shouldn't be wasting his mind on thoughts of her. Yet he couldn't stop being drawn to her and he didn't understand why. She had been nothing more than a thorn in his side since the moment he had been dragged her after the auction. He shuddered as he recalled that. The "bad place" was what he had always called it even since he was a boy.

At night especially Anakin would replay this entire mess and how it all happened. The girl was always there to harrass him especially because they were forced to share quarters. Slave life was a cruel one indeed.

All he had done was try to work a simple treaty. It was a stupid thing to fall for. If he had learned anything from Kitster as a kid it was to never trust bounty hunters.

_"The Hutts want you to honor their treaty. I think its reasonable."_

_"Stop acting like you care, Jedi," Jesiah Solo had said._

_His clan stood the side of their leader through each and everything. It made Anakin kind of twitchy. Even having his Padawan learned here with him didn't make him feel like he was any better off. But he couldn't let anyone see that._

_"Of course," Jypsy, his right hand, had backed him up. "We all know that you're just interested in keeping your supply line going and don't care who gets the better end of the deal."_

_"Its not about the better deal! Its about what's fair and I think that the Hutts are perfectly reasonable."_

_Ani saw Jypsy's hand move down to her holster. He was right on top of it and took out his lightsaber. Ahsoka picked up on her master's cue and did the same._

_"Watch it, **sleemo**," she said. "My Master and I aren't interested in your petty quarrels. We have plenty of other things going on that we could put time and effort into. So for your sake, please don't aggrevate us."_

_Anakin winced. He wished that his Padawan didn't fill in for him at times like this. This particular clan was high strung and the chances of them listening to his Padawan were zero._

"Hey Skywalker you going to shut out the lights or am I going to have to do it?"

Anakin looked at the coal haired head hanging over his face from the bunk just above him. He Force pushed her away without even stopping to think.

"If it bothered you so much you could have just done it yourself," he said as he went to go shut it off.

"Nah, I do enough but thanks."

Anakin rolled his eyes and climbed back into his bed.

"You're not feeling sorry for yourself are you? Because I think that it sounds like you are."  
"Janna!" he said. "Its none of your business, good night!"

"Yeah, you were. And I've learned that it's a stupid thing to do. But hey, knowing you it makes sense. So go right on ahead."

_"Don't move Jedi, I'd hate to have to lose you before you've even started to turn a profit."_

_"Watch it, Solo," Anakin had said. "I really don't want to tear apart this pathetic clan you've spent years building up. We can get through this in a normal civil way without losing anyone."_

_"Aw look the Jedi is acting like he cares!" Jypsy said in a voice that was barely above a laugh. She held something that looked like a thermal detonator but Anakin knew better. "Now please General, come quietly or I'll have to blow you sky high."_

_Anakin didn't like the sound of this. It was a difficult situation, but he knew there were no empty threats._

_"What and blow up this lovely establishment you have?" Ahsoka said, "I don't think that wise, there's less destructive ways to get rid of Jedi."_

_"We said nothing about blowing ourselves up, youngling," Jesiah said. "You forget that not all ties can be so easily broken."_

_A horrifying thought flashed through Anakin's mind when he heard that. He had heard storied about bounty hunters and former slaves. Now he realized that there was a good chance that they were true._

_"Snips, you have to get out of here."_

_"What?! But Master - "_

_"Number fifty-six Snips!"_

_"Uh yeah..." Ahsoka put her lightsaber back and replaced it with a stack of flash cards that she had a habit of taking everywhere with her. In a few seconds she found what she wanted. "Oh yeah! Number fifty-six!"_

_Proud of herself, Ahsoka Force flipped outside of the ring of bounty hunters that were closing in on her and her Master. She turned around and was surprised to see that her master wasn't following._

_"Run out of here while you still can, youngling," Jypsy said. "We'd hate to see you get hurt with the big dogs. Now come on Skywalker, let's not play games, drop the saber."_

_To Ahsoka's shock, he master actually listened. Unless she heard the resounding metallic clink as the hilt hit the floor, she wouldn't have believed it herself. And now...well now it was happening. Her master was surrendering to bounty hunters._

_"Master!"_

_"Get out of here Snips!" Anakin said. "The ship, get a transmission through to the Temple."_

_The look that her master shot her sent Ahsoka streaking out of there. Anakin sighed as he looked to see what he was going tobe faced with._

_"Nice choice, Jedi," Jypsy said as she clamped an iron collar on Anakin's neck. "Very wise, and you'll thank us all by getting a good price."_

_"**Wermos**," Anakin shot back. "Selling a Jedi General into slavery is - "_

_"Actually I consider it fitting," Jesiah said. "You forget, **General**, that your Republic doesn't exist out here. Besides, you should only consider it a...a sort of homecoming back to your real people."_

Anakin shuddered and had to stop his train of thought right there. He preferred not to think of the bad place again. The sights, the sounds, the smells, they all evoked memories too painful for him to ever go back to. They ran so deep in his soul.

All that mattered was that he had ended up here and this is where he would be until the Council decided to cough up enough money to buy him back. And the sooner they did that, the better.

The next morning Janna found herself waking up Anakin yet again. "Wake up lazy bones!"

Anakin rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked at her dull and uninterested. "You know kid, I don't need you nagging on me. After all I wasn't always a Jedi."

"Master wants you. He has a guest, his brother actually, and they are demanding you get in there."

Janna couldn't help but smirk slightly. Anakin jumped right up, he had been threatened with this before but he didn't think it would happen. He, Anakin Skywalker the youngest Jedi general of the galactic Republic was _not_ a novelty act.

"I'm not -"

"Okay then, stay here I'm not going to be the one getting in trouble for it, or blown up for that matter."

Anakin groaned. He didn't need her telling him that. He knew it very well himself.

With one final grin, that looked all to smug in his opinion, she walked out. Anakin's gaze followed her. He stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. No one was getting the better of him today he decided. Not his new master and of course not this kid. If they wanted a show he would give them all one that they wouldn't soon forget.

Anakin walked into the grand halls. Too grand for just anywhere on Tatooine. Actually, he preferred the junkshop to all this formality. As he continued on her sensed something, a feeling that he hadn't sensed in a very long while. He stopped dead when he saw who this "guest" was that was sitting at the table.

"Why Anakin Skywalker, as I live and breath. How wonderful for you to be providing the entertainment for us today."

Anakin muttered only two words under his breath. "Ferus Olin."


	2. Blue Eyes

Janna purposely rearranged her chores for the day so that she could be in the kitchen that morning. From her spot doing the dishes she had a perfect view of the hall and hopefully the show that was about to take place. From the moment this former Jedi had arrived Janna looked forward to the moment that she would be able to see exactly why he was here. Surely there had to be a reason.

_"So what's wrong with you?" she had asked him in the first afternoon of his arrival._

_"Wrong? Nothing. I mean I'm better than most the rest of the galaxy but that's not wrong."_

_Janna shook her head. "No, something must be wrong with you. Derrek only collects unusual and exotic slaves. You have to fit the criteria in some way or another."_

_"Alright then, let's talk about you. What's wrong with you?" he had asked hoping to redeem himself of being labeled "wrong."_

_Janna had lowered her gaze just a bit and her shoulders fell more limp. Anakin picked up on this wondering what quality about herself made her present shame._

_"Its easy. I'm a girl who can't control her own form."_

_Anakin looked at her with more interest than he had shown in her since coming._

_"You don't know my kind do you? Most don't, and you're lucky for that. I'm a shapeshifter."_

Janna shuddered and went back to her work. She didn't want to think about that painful confession. Her gaze drifted back to the hall.

"So how much did you pay for him anyways, Derrek? Not much I hope. Master Kenobi got him for nothing you know," Ferus said.

Anakin clenched his fists. The stakes of the Boonta Eve race were hardly nothing.

"I don't see how any price would be too much compared to having to sacrifice a prized slave to my collection. Jedi don't go through the sale ring very often you know," he said with a smirk.

"How has the Republic been anyways, Skywalker? Bad enough to drive you out this far."

"Not at all, but as a traitor I can see how you wouldn't understand that. I came out here because of some aggressive negotiations and got a little, uh, sidetracked."

Anakin had always hated that laugh of Ferus'. Especially when it was directed towards him. Now it was all the worse because this time he knew that Ferus did have the upper hand in this instance.

"Now Anakin you don't have to pretend for an old friend. I've seen you mess up a thousand times worse than this, remember Darra?"

That was it. Anakin was no longer under the watchful eyes of the Jedi or the Republic for that matter. He was just another slave now who happened to have Foorce abilities. In that knowledge, he attempted to do what he had wanted to for several years.

Unfortunately, Ferus hadn't lost his touch as much as Anakin was hoping he would have by now. His Force leap was foiled in mid-air. Ferus threw him into the wall before he could land and do any further damage. Anakin felt his heart racing faster now. But it wasn't because of adrenaline this time. It was instead because of a forbidden emotion.

Ferus laughed again. "Losing your touch, eh Skywalker? I might have quit the Jedi but I never quit myself."

"My powers are stronger than last time we met, Olin," Anakin said as he stood up. "Much more. For your sake I'd suggest that you don't tempt me to prove yet."

A sparkle flashed across Ferus' eyes that Janna had seen many times before. This time she was thankful that it wasn't directed towards her.

"Show me, then."

A knife sailed through the air on a path right to the Jedi's head. Anakin dodged it in one fluid movement and caught it with his mechanical hand.

"Not bad," Derrek said. "But I find it hard to believe that this is your finest."  
"Oh don't worry," Ferus said with the same glint in his eyes. "I'll make sure that we see it."

At that moment Anakin wished with everything that his Padawan had been successful in patching through that transmission to Coruscant just as a table came flying at him.

Janna gasped and dropped her plate. The table had shattered against the wall into thousands of splinters. But the Jedi hadn't stopped there. With the pieces in the air she saw something else. There was an image amongst the splintes, a face actually. It was a girl with an almost angelic smile. She knew that she was the only one who could see the subtle work of art, but it for that she was glad. She had seen this same girl in his thoughts at night, the thoughts that only she could see.

At that moment she knew in a heartbeat that she would exchange her shapeshifting curse for the ability to wield the Force like that.

"Girl!" Derrek's voice broke Anakin's concentration and the wood fell to the floor in thousands of splinters.

Janna immediately remembered the broken plate. "I-I'm sorry. I'll take care of it!"

She could fell the eyes of her master boring through the back of her skull as she went to go get a broom.

"Not quite impressive," Ferus said. "I would have thought that the famed Chosen One of Jedi prophecy would be a bit more at this stage in his life."

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be your performing monkey-lizard."

Ferus shrugged and sent another group of knives and other assorted sharp objects hurling toward's his former rival.

Anakin groaned knowing that he would have no chance now but to keep up with this twisted game and hope for the best. He should have known better.

After an hour, dodge knives grew old even with the aid of the Force. Anakin was almost thankful when one anchored itself in his knee and brought an end to things. Almost that was.

"Janna get in here!" Derrek said.

Janna appeared from the kitchen looking as if she was completely clueless as to what had been going on.

"Yes sir?"

"Pull that knife out of him and put him away. Better do a good job with it I'm not losing my next addition to something stupid."

"Of course," Janna said with a bow. "Come, Skywalker."

Anakin followed her into a kitchen a slid to the floor. Now the pain was starting to sink in.

"Now look what you're doing! You're bleeding all over the floor that I just cleaned!"

Anakin shrugged. "Be thankful it's not your blood!"

Janna glared at him and yanked the knife out without even a word of warning. Anakin yelped.

"What was that for?!"

"My master told me to get the knife out of you. That's what I did."

Anakin hated the smirk that he saw in her eyes as she left to go get the bandages and salve.

"Here," she said as she returned, "hold still while and keep quiet while I get this on. If you can manage either of those that is."

Anakin was about to protest when he decided against it. This girl was a kind that he rarely saw. And whenever he ran into an argument with that kind, it never turned out well.

Janna had just finished binding the bandage when she looked up to face him. For the first time the two saw eye to eye. Although neither said anything, they were both silently amazed at the blue eyes of the other. It was a deep blue that they had only seen one other place before...in themselves.

"I saw the picture," she said in almost a whisper. "Of the girl. Who is she?"

Anakin's eyes widened. How could she have noticed?

"What are you talking about."

"Don't pretend I'm crazy. I saw the girl's face during your little performance out there. She's the same on from your dreams right? The one I saw in your mind."

Anakin leaned as far back from Janna as he could. A cool feeling crept up his spine.

"How? How do you know? Its impossible."

Janna heard footsteps and stood up. "Not now, I'll tell you everything tonight."

A million questions swarmed through Anakin's mind as she stood up and went to the rest of her chores. This creature knew too much for her own good now.


	3. Mind Games

Anakin paced back and forth on the sandy floor. Already this girl was giving him doubts because she couldn't even keep a simple appointment. But what she had said really gave him reason to pay her mind. He'd never breathed a word to anyone about Padmé since that final day on Naboo. Never. Now a slave girl already knew? If she could find out so easily, couldn't anyone? It added up to something that gave Anakin the chills.

Why hadn't Ahsoka been back by now? What if that transmission didn't go through to Coruscant? If only the Jedi had picked him up by now all this would never have happened. He wouldn't have been completely and totally humiliated by Ferus and he this girl wouldn't be causing him more trouble than necesary. It was terrible.

"You know Derrek doesn't replace our dwellings so if you wear a groove into the floor it's going to be my problem too," Janna said.

Anakin looked and saw her standing in the doorway with crossed arms.

"Do you have to look so smug about everything, kid?"

"With you its all too easy."

She smiled and sat on her bunk. She grabbed a crude comb that she kept under her pillow and started combing her raven locks. Anakin watched her for a few minutes. She said nothing. She acted like he wasn't even there. Okay, he was done being nice about all this.

"Don't you have something to say?"

"What did you want a hello?"

Anakin grabbed her arm and was about to twist it off. "Tell me you little _schutta_!"

"You don't have to be so impatient about everything. Let go and I'll start. If I still feel like it."

Anakin immediately released but his eyes were still glued to the girl.

"Gosh you have a creepy stalked like stare. How does that girl put up with you anyways? Oh yeah, because she's an angel isn't it?"

Janna laughed right there. She couldn't help the fact that she enjoyed holding this over his head. Anakin felt his skin grow hotter than the sand under sun. He wasn't sure how much more of Janna he could take.

"Okay okay," she said controlling her laughter. "You want to know about me."

"No, I want to know how you knew about Padmé ," he said.

"I'm getting to that. But before I show you I need to explain it to you. First of all, have you ever been to a freak show?"

"What? Uh yeah, I guess once when I was a kid."

"Well you haven't really seen one unless you've been in one."

Janna's eyes looked far off as old emotions and memories resurfaced. She went to to explain what little of her past she knew. She had been taken from her family, her mother, whoever those nameless faceless people were, long before she had any memory. Perhaps it was a better thing that she couldn't remember. Janna had learned that the fewer memories you have the fewer pains that you feel and the less you long for.

All Janna knew was that she had been branded an outcast and that was where she stayed.

"Shapeshifting isn't something as easily controlled as Force abilities are. Or hidden for that matter."

Anakin had recalled the times when his mother would beg him almost to the point of tears not to reveal his true self to anyone else. She knew that he was skilled, but her greatest fear was what that skill might have done. Podracing tore her heart as much as it was. And not a day went by that she didn't fear she'd hear the knock at the door of an impatient slave trader.

"Anyways, its considered something amusing for the normal people to laugh at. Not that you'd understand that. People had forgotten shapeshifters even existed, so a girl that couldn't control her own form for even a few minutes was histerical. I was so young! I had no idea what I was doing or how to stop it. I was so scared during some of those shows. And all I heard from anyone else was cruel laughter."

"Yeah but the mind thing. How did you do that?"

"I'm getting there! Anyways, I was in the show biz for awhile. More like a laughing stock. It was my last year there when I accidentally discovered I could go into minds. I think I was reaching over my sleeping master trying to grab some keys. Then in the next moment I was...I was just in his mind. It was so weird. I practiced on some other slaves that were around and I learned it was legit. So ever since then whenever I wanted to know something I just did it."

Anakin looked at her with interest written across his face. Interest, but not exactly belief. Janna knew this. By this point in her life she was good at reading things like that.

"Fine!" She said. "I'll show you myself."

"Please do," Anakin said. "I'd love to watch you try."

Janna glared at him once more before closing her eyes and trying to focus her mind. Anakin soon found himself not in that sandy drafty hut but instead in a grassy field under a warm sun and a blue sky. Janna opened her eyes. She was standing right beside him with a smile across her face.

"Well, what do you think now?"

"Where are we exactly?"

Janna rolled her eyes. "Duh, isn't it obvious."

She pointed ahead to a couple in the grassy field. Anakin's eyes grew huge as he saw a familiar golden dress and the sound of laughter. Sweet laughter that rang like a gentle bell. It was his favorite memory. One that he played over and over again all the time.

"That's the girl. And this isn't the only place I found her."

"I think I'm just going to stay here."

"You idiot you can't stay in your own mind. These are just memories and thoughts. There's like a ton of junk you have in here. Like the other night I was going through your opinion files and - "

"Yeah I think you've proven a point," Anakin said.

"Good," Janna said with a smile.

Then they were back in that same drafty sandy mud hut. Anakin didn't even realize they had gone anywhere until he no longer her the laughter and felt the gentle breeze.

"Hey! Get us back!"

"Why? It's only stuff that you already know. I just took you there and visualized it for you. But I think I've made my point. So tell me about this angel girl."

"Didn't you see that far?"

"No, like I said its a mess in there. All I know is that you were a really cute little kid minding your own business when she - "

"Yeah I think we got there already. Why should I tell you anyways?"

Janna shrugged and went back to coming her hair. "I dunno. It would just make sense I guess. I mean I know anyways. And if you don't tell me I think Ferus would just love to hear about his old rival having met a real live angel who looks nothing like an angel at all."

"That's blackmail!"

"No its not, its just a fact."

Anakin sighed. It was no use trying to convince her of anything anymore. She might be just another abnormal slave girl, but she knew how to get what she wanted.

"She's special. And I think about her a lot and - "

"That's stupid. I meant about why she's special. And obviously you think about her a lot. You also think about that annoying Padawan of yours. Tell me does she never stop talking?"

"No, she doesn't. And Padmé is...well you know much about Jedi?"

"I know that they're overrated," she said pulling at another knot.

"I mean about the Order and Codes and stuff like that."

Janna shook her head and Anakin could tell that she really had no interest in learning whatsoever.

"Alright so they're a little tight and I didn't like it. So I made the most of it and now she's my wife. And if you tell anyone I can honestly say that you won't have any hair left to comb out."

"Yeah, sounds about right. And you seem to be the kind of punk to break rules like that. Ever thought of a career with the Sith?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Janna put her brush away and crawled under her coarse sheets. "Light please."

Anakin was tempted to ignore her but he was also looking forward to not hearing her voice for a whole night long. As Anakin crawled into bed himself he felt something tug at his mind. It was a feeling that he hated, and it was more than an irritation. As far off as it might have been he knew that it was the Dark Side.


	4. Sith and Shifters

Usually mechanics were a good thing in Anakin's mind. It helped him to forget all his troubles and made him feel like he could fix anything at all. That wasn't the case any more. Not today at least. The only thing worse then being forced to workd on Ferus' speeder was the fact that Ferus was right there sitting on a rock watching and commenting on every last move that he made.

"I'm starting to think that you've lost your touch, Anakin."

"I tend to work better in silence," he said not even lifting his head from the engine.

Ferus shrugged and took another long sip of his Jawa juice. That was good, Anakin hoped that the straw would get stuck in his mouth and he wouldn't be saying anything again for a long time to come.

"So what do you think about the shapeshifter girl? Impressive isn't she?"

Anakin groaned. Even after a few years without Ferus in his life the former rival still knew how to push all of Anakin's buttons.

"She's an annoying bratty slave kid."

"In other words she reminds you of yourself?"

Anakin looked up and glared this time. If Derrek didn't have the power to blow him up he would have considered silencing Ferus himself.

"She's just another slave kid. Besides, I thought we slaves weren't supposed to have opinions, remember?"

"No but you're supposed to answer questions."

Anakin went back to what he was messing with hoping that Ferus would grown bored and go elsewhere.

Ferus opened his mouth for anther question with the sole purpose of irritating Anakin when the sound of a landing ship cut him off. Anakin felt the creeping sensation of the Dark Side grow stonger. He knew that whoever this guest was, it couldn't be good.

"Finally, Derrek was wondering if he would show up."

"Who?"

Ferus stood up and tossed aside his empty glass. "Show up in the main hall in an hour and see for yourself. And if you see Janna make sure she's there too."

Anakin eyed Ferus as he walked away but was relieved to get all the pressure off his back. He had just finished with the speeder when Janna found him.

"There you are. Wow, a little kink in a ship took you a long time," she said.

"Perfect, now I don't have to waste my time hunting you down. Come on, Derrek has another guest and they want you this time."

Janna's face went a little pale. "Me? Who is it?"

"Whatever it is, its not good. At least in my book."

"How do you know?"

"It's the Dark Side."

Janna rolled her eyes. "The Dark Side, huh? Jedi stuff. That's all opinion and you choose to make yourself afraid of, did you know that?"

"Look, all I know is that we're supposed to be there. Besides, I'd kind of like to see what they throw at you this time."

When they entered the room, Anakin could sense a real change in Janna. Her harsh, cynical attitude was gone to be replaced by the element of fear. And when Anakin saw Count Dukoo he almost thought that she had good reason to be.

"It's about time," Derrek said. "Get over here girl, up front and center."

"Yes sir," Janna said in a voice that she barely kept stable.

"Ah, young Skywalker. Imagine seeing you here," the Sith Lord said.

"A slight detour Dukoo, nothing more," he said.

Ferus rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to anything he says. He's just good at reassuring himself that he isn't a total failure. The girl on the other hand, she seems to be the real gem in Derrek's collection."

Janna felt her palms grown sweaty as all eyes turned to her. She felt that she had already done something wrong and she hadn't even started. But the look that the Count gave her almost made her fears thaw. He didn't look critical but genuinely interested.

"Yes child, do show us what you can do. I've heard a lot."

Janna's eyes flew to Derrek begging her master to keep her from the task that was sure to bring her humiliation. She was met only with a cold stare and a silent command.

Janna took a deep breath as she concentrated as best she could. Anakin watched her with more interest than actual confidence that she would succeed. In the next instant a nexus was standing in her place. Everyone was dead still in amazment and anticipation. Janna froze herself for a few moments before trying to resume. Next she was a gundart, then a rancor, and from there everything went into an uncontrolled blur of creatures.

Janna at last released herself back to her original form. She kept her eyes glued to the ground and awaited the scornful remarks.

"Impressive, most impressive young one," the Count said.

Janna slowly raised her head. A word of praise instead of scorn was strange to her. Was this man sincere?

"Yes young one, you are very gifted," he said.

"I-I know that I'm not very good at it. Do forgive me."

The Sith shook his head. "No, no. The problem is that you must learn to tame these abilities in focused study and discipline. Only the Dark Side can give you the opportunity to fully unleash your powers."

Janna had to bite down hard on her lip to keep a smile from sneaking across her face.

"Her?" Anakin said. "Her? You have to be joking."

"I find her more of interest then a Jedi boy trying to become a man when he holds back his own powers."

Anakin barely caught a smirk coming from Ferus. He tensed but said nothing, if he was lucky maybe they woulddo somethiing to get Janna off his back since she was so "special."

"Alright Olin, how much for the girl?"

Janna felt her jaw drop.

Derrek leaned back in his seat as he studied Janna closely. "Shapeshifters don't come cheap my Lord."

"No price is too great. Name it."

"Ten million and nothing less."

"Done."

This time Janna could no longer keep a smile off her face. It was really happening. Someone was really interested in what she could do.

Anakin stood there still trying to process all this. The Sith was willing to invest no small fortune in an untrained girl. The Dark Side must have been even more conflicting then what the Jedi taught.


	5. End, or Beginning?

The story should have ended when she left his life that day. Of that Anakin was certain. But somehow he knew that it was just beginning. If the Sith hadn't been so interested in her, he probably would have put her out of his memory forever. There was a lingering sensation after she took off in that ship that couldn't be shaken. Like a connection of sorts. Not that Anakin would ever admit to that. He refused to allow himself to succumb to such a low.

"I think you just let your brother rip off the Count, Ferus," he said. "Not a wise thing to do if a lowly slave may have an opinion."

Ferus sighed still looking up as if he was expecting the Sith to return her at any moment.

"If I had the money for such a fine creature as that I would have bought her myself."

Anakin looked at his former rival as if he had revealed that he was a shapeshifter himself.

"You what?! Waste a fortune on another slave? You're more for gone than I thought."

"The only one missing something is you Skywalker. Actually - "

The door swung open and Anakin almost allowed himself an exaggerated sigh. The sight of his old master and Padawan Learner was more relieving to him than he thought possible. He couldn't stand being in this place much longer.

"Master Jedi, imagine seeing you here," Derrek said looking unamused.

"You must be a bold one keeping a - Ferus Olin?"

Anakin tried not to act like he cared that Obi-Wan had mentioned his old rival before him. Ferus on the other hand seemed all too pleased.

""Master Kenobi, always a pleasure," he bowed slightly but stopped when he saw Ahsoka. "Another Padawan to make up for the disappoint of the last I see. At least this one looks better."

Ahsoka passed a curious look to her master before responding herself. "You have it all wrong. You see I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

Anakin rolled his eyes. He was in for it now. Why he didn't have either a normal apprentice or Master he didn't know.

"The Council must be lowering their standards," Ferus said. "I thought you had to be qualified to train but I guess war does force even the Jedi to go to extreme resorts."

"I'm sure that you have so business to conduct Master Kenobi, do you not?" Anakin said.

"Ah yes, we must insist the return of a Republic general as I'm sure you know. We are willing to compensate you on the purchase of the uh, slave as he was."

"Depends," Derrek said. "I own him now in every legal way. If you wish to purchase him back I'm going to need to turn some profit."

"You think that we would dare try and cheat you?" Ahsoka chimed in. "Of course we understand that Master Skywalker is worth something of value and - "

"Actually Snips, I'm just a regular slave now and Jedi afflictions and training mean nothing."

"Don't try the suck up modesty act," said Ferus. "We all know that we're by no means giving you away."

"Alright, I'll make you an offer," Obi-Wan said. "Fifty thousand."

Derrek laughed. "Fifty?! I thought you were serious buyers and not out to cheat anyone?"

"Hundred thousand then."

"Not a chance," Ferus said. "Tell me Kenobi when was the last time you checked the slave market stocks?"

The Jedi Master sighed and murmured something under his breath.

"Master Yoda won't like this. Alright then, a million."

"Sounds pretty light for the return of a trained general. I just got ten for a raw untrained kid. But since you're in a pinch I'll cut you a deal. I'll let him go fo eight."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Eight million? I'm sorry Anakin but we just can't afford that much."

"But Master Kenobi!" said Ahsoka. "We can't just not do anything. What about my future years of training? My entire graduation could be jepaordized or - "

"Thanks a lot Snips, I'm going to miss you too."

"Poor girl, see how even the younglings suffer in times of war and in lowered standards?" Ferus said with a grin.

Obi-Wan took out his projector and hologramed the Council. He knew that they were limited on what they could all do, but at the same time it wasn't an option to lose one of their best.

The Council was just concluding a private meeting with a handful of Senators. No one had thought to question the return of their general with the amount of spending money they were willing to lose on the cause.

"Masters, Senators," Obi-Wan said with a bow. "Pardon my intrusion but we've run into a bit of an issue with the return of Anakin."

The Senator from Naboo suddenly found herself more in tune with what was being said.

"Find him you could not?"

"No Master, that is not an issue. The slaver won't take anything less than eight million for his return."

Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged glances. This was an issue that no one had been really prepared to handle. More importantly, it was one of those things that they couldn't waste time on.

"That leaves us only one option then," Mace said. "We'd have to request approval from the Senate for a loan. But there is no guarantee that they will heed us anytime soon."

"Hold out for longer, Skywalker must. Issue that may or may not be."

"Excuse me Masters."

Padmé stepped forward. All eyes were instantly on her.

"I owe so much to General Skywalker and Naboo along with me. He has done so much for my people, and I cannot see how it is fair to keep him away longer than necessary. If the Jedi will come half way, I would be more than happy to make up the difference."

The green Master nodded slowly. "Doable that may be."

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin and smiled. "Looks like your luck hasn't run out yet old Padawan."


End file.
